


DAY 4 #1: GETTING CLOSER

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: D.W.C [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: Enjoy lol
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/ Reader
Series: D.W.C [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695724
Kudos: 6





	DAY 4 #1: GETTING CLOSER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelOvermind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOvermind/gifts).



> Enjoy lol

You didn't understand how you had gotten lucky enough to have Jeon Wonwoo as your boyfriend. Maybe you saved the Queen in your last life? 

Either way, now, as you watched him stare off into the distance, wearing his Getting Closer outfit, you couldn't help but to admire him. With his rounded glasses and the way he was so intensely looking into what seemed to be nothing, but which you knew was the monitor (he was getting ready for the second last take for the MV); you felt your cheeks warming up slightly. Watching him as he sat there, so focused on the screen in front of him and his sweat giving off the idea that he was shining underneath the lights. He looked almost ethereal. As if he were a leader watching over his subjects and contemplating who he should be rid of this time. 

It was in these moments that you completely forgot about the cute, adorable book loving puppy that was Wonwoo, your boyfriend and best friend. When you saw him like this, you felt your heart contracting dangerously and your stomach being turned completely upside down. You would've thought that you would be used to this by now. Clearly not. 

You were pulled out of your sudden reverie when you heard your name being called by the very man you had been admiring moments before. Who, you noticed, was getting closer to you by the minute. The blush creeped up from your neck to your cheeks, Wonwoo unable to help but smirk at the sight of you getting flustered.   
"You okay?" He asked you gently, his eyes roaming your face as he went to sit next to you. Too close, you thought, your heartbeat speeding up. You gave him a smile, seeing him from this close made you want to reach out; touch his hair, run a hand over his cheek. You had to clear your throat before you could answer properly. 

"I'm fine, why?" He shrugged, leaning against you tiredly. "I called you like, three times. You only answered on the fourth." You chuckled, taking his hand in yours gently enough to make someone think that he was made of glass. "Ah. Sorry." 

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "No need to apologise. Now," he began, nestling further into your shoulder. "Tell me when our break is over." 

E. N. D


End file.
